


A Pervasive Voice

by HasliaRanAnagram



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Healing What Has Been Broken (Undertale), Fate, Forced God Of Destruction Errortale Sans (Undertale), Gen, Generally being a shitty disembodied Voice, Inspired by Harrish Works on Erratum, Multiverse, Swearing, Tribute to Harrish6 work, Voices in the Anti-Void, a different take, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HasliaRanAnagram/pseuds/HasliaRanAnagram
Summary: Fate wanted efficiency, wanted their puppet to do it’s job well, wanted to see results which their tool is not producing quickly enough for their taste. They could feel their multiverse that would start to crumble with the number of universe the glitch failed to destroy.If only they had something, a Voice to scream at the fool when that thing goes out of the Anti-void to do it’s job. Shout at it to do it better, be better and to stop being so useless. And they thought why not?So Fate had an idea.
Relationships: Error & Original Character, Friendships - Relationship
Comments: 27
Kudos: 100





	1. A Voice Plucked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harrish6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrish6/gifts).



> *Grins* Okay maybe I should really stop spawning these burst of plot bunnies that I really want to write out but honestly can’t. 
> 
> The temptation is strong and I fall for making these every time. 
> 
> I fall for Harrish6's idea of Fgod Error because honestly that made more sense to me than loverofpiggies idea for Error. There’s balance in everything principle just hits me right to my core. Still though I am so grateful the idea of Error and Ink, Fresh even, and every character formed in the Undertale fandom exist as a concept for us to enjoy knowing about. 
> 
> And this is my take if fgod Error had a sensible yet rude Voice in their head guiding them long before the time everyone planned to gang up on him and him falling deeper into depression enough to wish to kill himself.

Fate had an idea.

A brilliant idea, so smart that they wondered why haven’t they thought of it sooner. They had their Voices screaming at the Abomination to destroy their precious, Chosen’s creations. Their Harpies, Harpies of Fate scream and shout at the thing to obey, to heel, to destroy. However those voices could only reach it within the confines of the Anti-Void. Even then it depends now with how wiling the thing wishes to listen or not. With the glitch having learned to hear with half an ear.

Peace was given to the undeserving Glitch when he has to leave the prison, home for that unworthy being. A place that they had set for him. A momentary respite that they had given when the thing goes out of the Anti-void to fulfill his duty. Respite that Fate knew now was undeserved.

Hence, Fate pondered.

What if, they were to set a Voice in following the Anomaly and make it obey that singular Voice? Fate knew that their Forced God of Destroyer was weak, spineless and needs more than a little push in the right direction to heed their commands to save their Multiverse. A Voice in his head specifically to make that Freak follow her rules.

The Deity felt giddy at the thought.

So Fate set out to find one Voice that could be it.

Their Harpies could not be it. One of them could not be it for they were familiar. A new Voice will make their Puppet less likely to filter their Voice out. A new unfamiliar sound that could rattle them. Force them to listen to what is said. Not that the thing could try to block off their words with Fate’s plan to ram said Voice into the Glitch’s skull.

A No Mercy approach seems to be the best option in dealing with their unruly tool.

So they searched.

And searched for a Voice with a mind they could bend to their whim.

Not long, barely any time passes. Hardly a second. They found one.

A Voice so loathsome by their peers, a Voice despised by their own family for their cutting honesty, a Voice shrill and awful enough to be wished by many to be unheard.

‘Fate hears you oh child with a Voice.’

‘They hear you clear and have use of you for your Voice.'

Though from a different Multiverse, the Voice is worth it says Fate to the one in charge of the other Multiverse.

An exchange of tales occur between said Deities. Fate and the Other plots their tales with differing powers that makes it varying in the manner they could involve themselves in their creation lives.

A tale of Undertale spread in time in the Other’s multiverse. Something that wrapped, unraveled and changed the lives of their creations. To the Delight of Other the tale makes a Wave in their World.

Time was not a Matter to the Other unlike Fate who is stuck to obey Time in their multiverse.

So they plucked the Soul of the Voice Fate wanted as soon as it dies it’s Mortal death. Killed by it’s mortal brother for nonsensical reasons as all mortal do when they strip a life away.

A strong Voice to drive one Mad unless the one obeys, thought Fate.

True and untrue, agreed nor disagreed the Other.

Exchange was done and the Deities parted ways. Unheard from each other no more.

The Voice was in Fate’s clutches. A strong yet flexible Voice. Fate tells their tale to the little Voice nestling in their palm. Weaving a tale of their precious yet deaf Chosen, their Destroyer's fault, and the Voice’s duty.

To Fate's delight, the Voice understood their duty. Truly understands enough when Fate combs through their mind and strips away memories of people from the Voice former mortal life. Their identity remains, their shape remains enough to have their strength. A strength that Fate admires.

Strength that would push and pull their puppet's strings when it’s out of bounds of the anti-void. Ensures that Glitch aims are true in destroying enough universes to avoid the collapse of their multiverse.

Their new home Fate whispers to the Voice. They are needed to control Fate's Destroyer. It is their duty.

To save their Multiverse with controlled Destruction.

The Voice is dutiful and will obey their Fate.


	2. Voice Tells You to Eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voice as Error's personal healthcare companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: stiff formal baby voice activate.

Error wakes up with a headache pounding in his skull.

The SOUL he rarely feels within the confines of his ribs throbs with phantom ache with reason he does not understand. Sitting up from where he lay flat on his back was easy enough. All the while ignoring the pain which was only a chore just like the rest of his aches and injuries that he had sustained from the moment he came to be.

But this odd pain disturbed him like no other.

Never would he ever feel pain coming from his SOUL like this. Not like this.

Rubbing the centre of his chest, he struggled to get up and stand. With heavy breaths and mockery sent his way by the Screaming Voices with his every move, he manages to do it. Manages to stand strong once more this time to continue his day. Again easily ignoring the Voices screaming at him for being weak and more.

He has no need for their cruel words to fuel his actions for he was already willing enough to do his job as the Forced God of Destruction.

Error understands the gravity of his work.

_Does_ _Ink?_

A heaviness seemingly settled in his chest as the odd pain receded. He wondered if it was a sign that trouble was coming?

Not that there wasn’t before with how determined Ink was in thwarting his work. The last attempt at stopping him was getting even more vicious from his counterpart. Some days, Error wonders when will Ink stop and see that he was just doing his job. That the balance of the multiverse is at stake. And that his careless universe creating spree is harming their home.

Error is tired.

So tired for every destruction he had brought down upon unsuspecting universes. Wiping them away from this multiverse just to allow others to grow, to thrive and to be free from becoming a chain of explosions that would collapse the whole multiverse.

The Forced God of Destruction is tired of being the judge, jury and executioner. There had been many that he had made disappear and he knows there would be more to come. Lives that are callously created by Ink only for him to crush it to fine dust to make way for more.

It was an endless cruel cycle.

But, he gets up. Gets up every time even after getting beat up time after time by Sanses that had ganged up on him because of his purpose. Ambushed him multiple times intending to stop his cause. A cause that he never wanted to be but all he ever knew. Their attempts had always confused him. Ink's more so.

Not that it ever worked.

Error had long ago learned to feel numb to the pain. He can’t die after all. The Voices told he could learn to not feel pain.

Hence, moving. There’s more universes to destroy before the multiverse collapse so he has to keep moving. There’s no room to feel tired even though he does. Error understands and it pains him to understand that if he fails his duty even _**more**_ would die. Ink is relentless in his creative phase for this month. Error is tired, so tired but he is will not fall here. Not now.

There are lives on the line here. Countless more than the few he destroys if he fails to fulfill his duty.

A sudden feeling of sharp pain pierced through his skull. So sudden that it was surprising enough to make him wince. His skeletal hand moved instinctively to cup his head. Along with it was dust that dripped down from old injuries which he dutifully he ignores. Without pause, he continues to make a glitching portal that is somewhat unstable due to his lack of concentration that he placed in creating it.

With no hesitation Error made himself step through it. After all, it was only another step and another day to endure it all.

He knew that he would still land on the universe he needed to erase regardless of the unsteady portal. True enough, he lands on his feet unsteadily, Error then proceeds to read the code of this universe with a swipe of his cracked phalanges. Searching where could Frisk be. The kid who possess the RESET power for this world that needed to be contained with his strings. Along with that, he also took glimpses at the story behind this universe.

It was a copy of the real Undertale but on a eternal genocide run due to Frisk own twisted sense of self. Something about being free? An abandoned universe. It has been a long while since he had found one of these kind of universes. One that is forsaken by its Creator and left to its own devices to grow. No aide had been given to this one. Must’ve been forgotten by the Council thought Error.

In the end, it was still a tale of a kid who refused to leave a world to grow. Typical.

Error tries to think of it as a sort of MERCY for himself to deal with a world like this. A world that is left to repeatedly RESET and stay stagnant. And an empty one too. Well... repeatedly emptied one. Not so empty now. Since it seemed like Frisk was fighting Mettaton NEO currently. 

He has time to spend before he greets the kid when they try to reach the Sans of this universe. Catching them in the King's home again before their encounter seems like a sensible idea. Maybe he could look around the Snowdin Shop for supplies since give or take there were few minutes for him.

The embodiment of Destruction thinks he could do with more cloth for his puppets. It was not necessarily stealing Error tells himself as he surveyed the Shop. Portal-ing there easily enough. Ignoring the awful note left behind by the Shopkeeper for Frisk. Stealing from a soon to be dead person is, yeah, definitely stealing. Error can’t help but feel bad but he would probably have more use for it than a person that is about to be gone.

_ 'True. You should also take the cinnamon buns while your at it. _ _ ' _

Error's eye socket widened in surprise at the words he heard. Unaware that there would be anyone around him. He looked around with subtle movements, his back to the wall of the Shop. Loosening his form to make it easier on himself when he strikes. Only to find no one around him.  


_ 'Scratch that, you need to take all the food items. Seems like Frisk didn’t take any of them cause they don’t need it,...unlike you.'  
_

There was no one there. No one that Error could see. The Destruction God's eye lights tremble. They could not sense nearby SOULs in their vicinity at all. None. And, the ~~v-V~~ voice they heard was coming from **everywhere.** Not from a single point like most voices do. It was familiar and clear in a way that it was not too dissimilar to the Voices in the Anti-void much to Error's fear.

_'Did you know you look horrible? Like a hobo. Wait, no. You look worse. Like a starved, beaten, shabby-looking hobo. You need to eat, maybe then you won’t look so terrible. Doubt it would change much of your looks though.'_

The dark skeleton looked up, magic pulled to the tips of his finger bones. An attack ready to be used. Knowing and accepting that the attack won’t have effects are two different things. Right now, Error is doing his best to deny the possibility that a Voice is stuck with him. He knows no attack will work but he can’t help but deny it. Deny it's existence.

**"ShOw YoURsELf! wHERe aRe YoU hIdINg? i'lL DEsTRoY tHIs WhOlE SHOp iF yOu DoN'T cOMe OuT nOw!"** Error shouts desperately. Hoping beyond hope that he would hear the voice at least coming from a single point.

His hopes were dashed away mercilessly when it was answered back with a neutral 'Tsk' that reaches his phantom ears. An even spread in volume from everywhere.

Horror striked the God of Destruction as he hears the Voice itself gave confirmation to its existence.

_‘Don’t be an idiot. I am everywhere. I can’t hide. I don't even have a body to hide. Now, stop wasting time. Frisk in this universe is more competent than I thought. They are moving really fast for a child.'  
_

Magic dissipated from his hold of it on his fingers. Error swallowed the dust in his throat as he full on trembled. The rough bile caused him to croak out a question that he doesn’t want to be answered. A question that would be the one last desperate bid for reassurance.

A bid for his freedom. Well, a semblance of freedom.

**"teLL Me wHo ArE yOU?"** Error shivered, eyes gazing blankly to the front. Hands clenched tight.

He could almost feel them raise an eyebrow at his question. A sort of incredulity permeates his presence. An odd innocence to it to the embodiment of destruction disbelief. 

_'I am one of Fate's Voices. I don’t have a name for you to call me by, oh Forced God of Destruction. However, I am here to guide you as Fate decreed. They are displeased with your results. My purpose is clear, I shall aide you in your duty in maintaining the balance of this multiverse.'_

Error wanted to laugh so badly and cry. Cry and laugh at the fact that Fate had gone out of their way to put a tighter leash on him. He can never seem to escape the Voices nor their echoes in his head. Now there would be a literal one in his head screaming at him forever.

_'Sir Forced God of Destruction, I implore you to stuff all the food items quickly into your pocket dimension. Frisk has reached King Asgore's house. You must make your move now.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff your face with food Error!


	3. Reining a Newborn Voice by Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voice is an eager kid. Destiny and Luck laughs behind the stage. Fate fumes. Error does a mental jig at the fact he had accidentally derailed Fate's plan unintentionally. And internally panics at being a, ...something, to an all-seeing, eager to please barely a day year old Voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A summary seems to reveal everything. Eh.
> 
> Warning: Deaths, blood, gore, mind manipulation if it could be considered that? Error disassociating. Unintentional torture?

_'Sir Forced God of Destruction, I implore you to stuff all the food items quickly into your pocket dimension. Frisk has reached King Asgore's house. You must make your move now.'_

* * *

Error couldn’t see. There were symbols of errors everywhere distorting his view, his mind crashing, failing him as he falls under a sort of haze. The pit of cold that had settled in his SOUL had reached sub-zero in temperature. Spreading the chill throughout his trembling frame. He felt himself being pushed back into his own mind, an impulsive attempt to hide away from reality. Something that he had learned not to do in high stakes situation like these. And, it seemed what he had learnt had been all for nought as it was forgotten it times of need, the God of Destruction thought with contempt. 

As though looking through the eyes of someone else and not his own. Skeletal hands moved to take everything off the table in one go. Everything was done without thought and methodical. Shelves cleared off of everything as he could not distinguish what was food or not. Even the lit candle was taken. Error could not bring himself to care nor could he since his actions were driven by only sheer mind numbing terror. 

_'Flowey is by the right window outside of the King Asgore’s house, sir. It is better to remove him first before going after Frisk. A shortcut and a swift execution is needed for good results.'  
_

Not an order but his body moved like it was one. Error wouldn’t realise what had happened until he sees shredded plant matter and his strings lay limp on the ground. Finding himself in front of the gray colored house of the King's. He wonders when had he made a shortcut. Fear coils around his SOUL tightly, choking him. Yet, he felt himself become more aware. He could feel the magic at the tips of his fingers, the ground he walks on, the scent of dusty air, the sound of his own steps, the washout view from his own sight and the taste of his own dust on his tongues. Something was off with this Voice.

' _That was impressive, sir! You’re response time is amazing. Now, Frisk seems to have equipped themselves with the Knife and Locket. Would you proceed with an Encounter? It is better to avoid a RESET, sir. A time fracture with a God of Destruction in a universe is undesirable as it would lead to a fracture and would make it difficult to destroy it in a clean way. Fragments_ _are likely to be left behind unintentionally.'_

Genuine praise. Never an order but suggestions and because of fear he had followed like it was an order. His body now moved with more awareness than before as he steps in front of the human child that had kept this universe forever young. And limited, making it perfect to be the one to disappear for the growth of another fully grown one as there is no room for theirs. A simple shortcut had gotten him there. Error at that instance had felt off-balanced like the multiverse had been tilted of its axis and he was given an odd surprise gift that could potentially maul his face off.

Facing the human, Error had no remorse in killing this particular human in front of him. He thinks to himself how he would never understand their desire to remain living a life on a replay. Eternal life but not one. Selfishly they desire to cage everyone with them in a prison of false fantasy. It was a MERCY to give a quick death for the kid. Something that Error strives to give everyone that falls in his jurisdiction even though sometimes he felt maybe it was worth it to see them suffer for their sins.

But no, the Forced God pleads a simple forgiveness before he confines their SOUL forever with his strings.

**"SorRY, KId."**

Frisk dodging skills were impressive but predictable unlike shortcuts. Error had faced off far terrible foes with much higher skills in pretty much every skill set there is to face off against. It was simple enough to estimate where they would land after a fake grab with a few of his strings. Trapping and ripping away their SOUL from the kid's body was a routine that Error felt comfortable with. It almost made him think everything was back to 'normal'. If only.

A twist of the kid's neck. The SOUL was now well truly separated from their physical shell. A powerful red determined SOUL that could warp a whole universe. Error gave it a glance again, ensuring that it was secure before sending it off to hang around with the others in a limbo of strings. A sigh escaped the tall skeleton. Hands stuffed into pockets as he looked up at nothing but the Voice that is gleeful with his work. It was disconcerting to have ..-a Voice-.. 'appreciate' his work and not ask him for more better figures.

' _That was so cool! I don’t get what Fate was complaining about. You did your work perfectly that it is weird Fate is complaining about you. Even with your half-dead body that lacks proper care and hygiene. You were efficient. This is-'_

Error couldn’t help himself. He had to know.

**"WHo aRE YoU?"**

It sounded so confused. ' _What do you mean? I am a Voice. One of Fate Voice-'_

**"no, i MEaN. WhO ARe yOu? HoW whA-, WHeRe dId YoU cOMe FroM? HoW aRe YoU taLKiNg tO Me oUTsIDe THe aNTi-VoiD?"**

Badly, Error wants to know the answer so badly. This was unprecedented in the entirety of his life as the Forced God of Destruction. It was new. A new Voice that gives no commands, only suggestions and information that he never knew yet should have been privy to as the Destroyer of Universes. He had always felt that is was important to avoid being in a RESET however he never knew the why. Now he knew and Error wants to know more. A Voice would have left him to suffer, to learn to swim on his own and yet this one was helping him every step of the way since it’s introduction. 

_' I am a Voice.'_

There was a moment of silence. A moment that almost was touched with disappointment from Error. Before it could though, the Voice continued with obvious hesitation.

_' I will do my best to answer those ambiguous questions with my limited capabilities, sir. Since, everything is quite a mess really and I am quite confused with Fate. Something..., had happened. I was suppose to be within you, not like this. It was never supposed to be like this where I speak from outside of your mind to you, oh God of Destruction. Fate who made me, had Dropped me from their palm into the vast Multiverse when **you** step through an unstable portal. The process to make the link that should have kept me within your mind was disturbed when you stepped into that portal to get into this universe. Fate has no domain with Time. So it is irreversible. I was supposed to learn from the other Voices when you are within the Anti-void. To take their experiences for my own but I have no chance of getting them now since there is no link to the anti-void. The disturbed link is now attached as whole with the rest of the Multiverse. This is much better though as your guide, I can get knowledge of the Multiverse for you much easier and transfer them to you. I learnt it just recently on how to, sir!'_

Error could feel the Voice grin with delight. It was odd, innocently odd how it wishes to be helpful in anyway it could for him. The Forced God tried to understand and he could, yet there were still things left unanswered. A lot of things really. They were made by Fate that was clear. Yet needed to have knowledge from the other Voices of Fate to handle him however they were stopped by Error unintentionally.

By mistake. He stopped whatever plans Fate had by mistake. A Voice, Fate wanted a Voice directly within his head. It failed because of circumstances. A new Voice not tainted with Fate’s furies, their horrible Harpies. The Voice was new without a doubt but it couldn’t hurt to ask. The Destroyer though was still very much hung up on the fact that he had actually foiled one of Fate's plan without intention. It was and is a novel experience to one up their tormentor for the dark skeleton. Elation starts to bubble up in their SOUL.

**"I MESSed uP FATE's pLAn."** Error could have grinned but after so long having not, it looked at best a distorted delighted grimace.

The Voice made itself sound so impossibly flustered very much unlike the Voices in the anti-void. _'No, well probably? It must have been all planned by Fate right? I am uncertain. Although, they do seem quite angry when I looked back at them during the Drop. They were cursing your existence a lot in that brief moment. I am confused with their temperament towards you. You have a purpose. I am here to serve to help your purpose. But Fate seems to dislike your purpose. I can’t hear Fate any longer since they have no power here to voice the now. It is troubling I can’t have her Tell me what to do.'_

The Forced God of Destruction did a mental jig. Outwardly, he was stiff as a cadaver. He knew he had to squash the feeling of happiness before Dream gets wind of it but he can’t help it. Error felt maybe a beating or two is definitely worth it. This feeling of triumph however unintended it was, spread, bringing warmth that reached the edges of his self. Before he destroys this universe though, he wants to confirm something to set his mind at ease. He knows the gist of it but again better to know from a source that clearly is incapable of lying and worryingly sounds like a lost child.

* * *

_Elsewhere, Destiny and Luck gave each other a silent low five behind Fate's fuming back. Who was currently ranting and raving too many 'how dare the insignificant bla bla bla'._ _Destiny grinning at the scene, enjoying Fate's suffering far too much. Luck delighted at the chance of chaos sits back and observes the Multiverse. Witnessing a writhing Creator surrounded by the Star Council members._

* * *

**"cAN YOu rEAd My mIND?"**

_'I can’t read your mind. The surface thoughts are possible to be read but it would take effort on your part to converse with me within your mind, sir. I deeply apologise for this unsightly impediment. As a Voice, I should have the capability of communicating with you far more efficiently. However_ _because of this slight unlikely mishap, I am now_ _much better at gathering information across the multiverse and I learned to transmit important data right into their mind. It seems to come much easier to me doing these two things. This would help you greatly rather than the previous plan to only make remain in your consciousness. I am delighted to be working with you, Forced God of Destruction. Fate really has set out a bright course for us.'_

They sounded so happy. Error had to mentally pause himself in attempt to not think of them as a young naive kid. Even when basically every conversation felt that way. It felt like a kid faking to sound older.

Error knowing he would regret his question either way might as well find out now rather than later. He asked, **"HeY, cAn i KnoW hOw OLd aRe YoU?"**

_'Of course, sir.'_

**"..."** A skeletal hand dragged down over his face. He proceeded to ask the right question for the cheeky Voice that he could feel smug waves coming off of them. Error knew now they were a brat.

**"HoW oLD ArE yOu?"**

_'13 minutes 47 seconds and counting, sir.'_

**"rIGHt..."**

Error knew he would regret it.

_'Sir, it seems the Sans of this universe is getting impatient of waiting for Frisk andddd he is gone.'_

Hiding his face with both skeletal hands is nice but ultimately no use in denying reality.

**"He iS RIgHT In fRONt oF Me iSN’t hE?"**

_'Apparently, sir.'_

* * *

Ink was being bludgeoned with information. Literally.

With images of the universes colliding with each other. Epic explosions that would crumble the multiverse into Nothingness. A chain reaction that would happen once a universe grows too big on its own and touches another universe.

The Creator doesn’t understand. They do not dream. Cannot dream. Emotions were only shots of ink they could take to feel. In sleep they could hardly feel anything. That was why they hardly sleep. There was nothing. Nothing to do, to see nor to feel. It was nothing. Not useful except to rest their physical body.

They never dream. Was it a dream?

This felt like a picture book. A book opened in their face, shoved forward roughly to crunch their nose, slammed over their head to cave in their skull and shut closed while over their ribs, taking the dust to keep between the pages. Overall, painful as heck but it was only a dream not a reality.

In the Star Council....

Dream and Blueberry were panicking over their comrade whom had fallen to the ground eyes wide with blank eerie lightless sockets. Writhing on the ground. Frothing out colourful liquid that were seeping out from his mouth. Arms over their chest as though to protect it. Colourless tears fall from the skeleton sockets as he pleaded for it to stop. For no more.

Everyone was panicking in the Council of Sans and Papyrus -es as they witness the fall of their leader.

Dream could hardly recall feeling Error's shred of happiness in the midst of the panic.

* * *

A clear opposite for his counterpart who clearly felt the momentary absence of a familiar sort of sorrow and hurt that was covered up by layers of anger. As though forgotten. Which was impossible thought the counterpart.

'Was it shock?'

Before that is was a taste of mind numbing terror, brief as it was. It was there. 

The Nightmare King opened his eye but remained resting his skull over his hand leaning to the side of his throne. Tentacles shifts restless at the feeling of a split second missing sorrow tinted with anger. He was overwhelmed by the feeling of panic coming from multiple people in the Council that was led by the Star Sanses and a delicious fear of truth that seemed to originate from the Creator. A rushed but filling meal he would say.

He wonders whether it has anything to do with his precious Destroyer.

Scoffing. "Of course, it would. I wonder what is he up to now?"

* * *

"thanks for getting rid of the kid and all, but who are you? be a pal and tell me your name. it'd be one for the books. the monster getting the final SOUL, if you are a monster at all." Said the Sans, hands hiding in the pockets of his blue hoodie. Reeking of nervousness and exhaustion. There was fear of the unknown swimming behind his eye sockets but still he was determined and had an air of resignation like a typical Sans albeit heavier. One eye light switching colours alternately between justice yellow and a familiar blue that almost made Error wince from the onslaught of memories he got by from getting a glimpse at the bright blue.

It has been too long since he had last seen his Swap after all. 

Although, this was odd. Why was this Sans seemingly set to battle him with his magic? His attacks should have formed before him already with the fluctuating waves magic the Destroyer could feel coming off from the mortal skeleton. At the very least attack bones should have been formed. Error could not see nor feel any magical attacks forming in his immediate vicinity. Only waves of used magic dispersing. Rapidly being leaked out of the Sans in front of him. 

"the quiet type eh. don't mind if I judge you?" 

Before that Sans could even do so, he fell to his knees. Breathing heavily and covered in sweat. Eye sockets scrunched close. Skeletal hands had came out to catch his own fall making it appear that he was halfway to prostrating in front of the Forced God of Destruction.

This made Error take two steps back. A Judge was a Judge chosen by Magic. They were chosen and gifted with power. Regardless of their mortality, they could still bring harm to him despite being capable of killing them himself easily enough. 

_'Is it working? Does this one finally understands your burdens?'_ asked the Voice in gleeful overtone. 

**"whAT aRe YoU tAL-"** Error multicolored eyes widened at those words. Silencing his question before it could leave the tips of his tongues.

Said Destroyer of Universes connected the dots not soon enough for his taste as he sees the Sans in front him claw away at his own skull. Tears started flowing down as he fell on his side with a tortured groan. His skull cracking and chipping away like old paint.

The Forced God looked on at the scene with a horrified expression. Shaken to the core at the implication for what it could mean to this Sans. He had seen similar signs that befell his Swap albeit at a much slower rate. This was insurmountably much faster and there was no the slow transfer of Destruction Magic to exchange with expelling the mortal's own magic. The skeleton was being broken down bit by bit by his own rapidly dwindling magic.

Error could not save this one like he did Blue. 

A low groan of "...it hurts, it hurts. -make it stop please- make it stop. I can't... there's too much- I can't-" As the skeleton Monster scrabbled to ripped something off his skull with his dissipating phalanges that was turning to off-coloured white dust. 

_'Another failure.'_

Those words made Error winced. Memories of being called a failure push to the forefront of his mind. Even though it was spoken in a different tone than the one he was used to. A disappointed hum instead of the harsh onslaught with mockery tacking on the back of the word 'failure'. It reminded him of the times before he had learned to defend himself and be assured of his own existence from the abusive words given by the Voices in the anti-void.

**"StOP."** He tried to say behind the curtain of screams of a half dead skeleton.

_'This is impossible. No one is showing signs of understanding the things Fate had shown me!'_ cried the Voice.

**"I kNOw YoU cAn HeaR mE. i Am teLLiNg YOu rIgHT nOW tO sTOp WHatEveR yOu ArE dOInG To hIM!"** Shouted Error who looked up. Eyes grim as he gazed at a single spot as though he could glare at the Voice. 

The reply he got only shook him further. 

_'I already have stopped. He is going to die soon any minute now. There's no need to tell me to stop, sir. I know there is no use in educating him as the way Fate did for me. It seems similar results have shown with the rest of the universe inhabitants except for the Creator.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voice is gray as it gets. Morally dubious, their sense or wrong is not there. The only thing that matters to the Voice is Error's well-being and his ability to be productive as a FGOD. Fate's tales of Ink who won’t listen made Voice send those tales the way Fate tells it to Voice into Ink's mind. Through insurmountable amount of images and heavy intent for balance. Anything to help lessen Error's already heavy workload. Overall, Voice's action now revolves around Error wants and needs. No longer factoring Fate as they were cut off away from Voice. 
> 
> The timing had to be the perfect mixture of Luck, and Destiny giving Fate a hard shove off a cliff. Cackling evilly together as Fate falls into oblivion.


	4. A Vocal Voice is Subdued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error gets mad at Voice and picks up after their mess. That's it. 
> 
> And he names them.
> 
> Thomas L. Friedman: “In the world of ideas, to name something is to own it. If you can name an issue, you can own the issue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Scenes of Monster death (dust everywhere), killing off children by Error since he kinda has to? Unintentional murder everywhere and the mentality of not caring it happened is never a good thing to have.
> 
> A/N: Imma try at glitchy writing seems fun! gonna edit the rest of the chapters. 25/11/2020

_'I already have stopped. He is going to die soon any minute now. There's no need to tell me to stop, sir. I know there is no use in educating him as the way Fate did for me. It seems similar results have shown with the rest of the universe inhabitants except for the Creator.'_

* * *

Error looks back down onto the crumbling form of Sans that barely looked like a skeleton but more of a melted blob of greyish white that was slowly going down in size and... volume. Screams having disappeared not long ago. All he could take from what the Voice had said were that this was happening to the others in this universe. Everyone was suffering from this torture. Death was the only release for them. Even then Error thought that this was no MERCY as the death comes when said Monster's very essence dwindled away to nothing.

It was as if he was witnessing a Monster's inside scrapped cleanout until only the dried husk was left behind. 

And the Voice had done this and showed no remorse. Only cold disappointment. 

**"WHy, wHY aRe YoU dOiNg ThIS?"** The Forced God of Destruction asked. Their own Voice trembles with unbridled rage for the lack of MERCY that has been given for every Monster in this young universe. He felt furious at this Voice. Granted he was no saint, he had killed much more than the newborn Voice. And, during his time of madness. He had done worse. 

At the very least he had given them a chance to fight back. To run away. The Voice had given no such chances. It was merciless.

This was a kid. A new child, albeit it was a Voice, that should have hesitated in doing anything remotely deemed as wrong. There was no anger for the unjust, no madness to accompany their actions. So why? It infuriated Error that what he thought of this Voice would be ripped away if their reason for doing this was not enough for him. 

It was not fair to the Voice, he knows. Nothing was fair. 

Error should have known better.

Since their answer only left him rattled further.

_'To share my knowledge of **you**. Everyone must know of your duty, sir. Fate tells of tales of her wonderful Chosen that has been creating far too many universes for the Multiverse to support. If there were people who understood why Destruction is needed. They must know that their death is valued, sir. That you will not have to seek them out to destroy them. Instead, they would destroy themselves.'_

The Forced God of Destruction could only shudder at the absolute faith this Voice had in their own actions.

They wholly believed it would help.

That this would help him.

_'A miscalculation on my end. I only tried the mass transition of knowledge on this universe to the adult Monsters and all seemed to have turned to dust. This was helpful although I thought the adults would teach their offsprings of you and your purpose. I never thought they would die simply due to my share of knowledge an-"_

The Forced God of Destruction felt an awful mix of relief and pain from their admission to having only accidentally killed off the adults in the universe. He was the cause of this. The cause for the Voice to try and transfer whatever knowledge Fate had given them to everyone in this universe.

That the knowledge could kill off people shouldn't be so surprising to him but it did. And, the mere idea that this Voice had not given the knowledge to the Monster children lifted off a big part of the heavy feeling that had settled on his SOUL. 

Error had felt relieved enough that he would have cried had he not lost the ability for it. Although, short-lived since he would be the one to kill the little ones. The Forced God of Destruction was grateful that the Voice had not done this to the innocent children. His phalanges moved to pull down strings from his permanent tear tracks. Anger simmering mixing with the rest of his turbulent emotions. His teeth grit painfully from his own fury that for some reason he knew was never aimed at the Voice. 

Only at Fate. 

Cutting off the Voice from their ramble because that was what it was. A kid's chance to share what they would like someone to know. Important as it was. He needs them to know the line he drew so long ago for his role as the Forced God. Even then the words he bits out to the Voice are unintentionally laced heavily with anger.

 **"NO MoRE! I nEEd YoU tO sTOp ThIs. sToP sHAriNg AnYtHInG To aNyONe. ThIs WaS nOt HeLPiNg aNYboDY! I wANt YOu** **To** **stop. DoN'T yOU DaRe pUSh AnY oF yOUr KNowLEdGe On tHe ChILdREn Of tHIs UNivERsE. ThIS wAs** **TOrtUrE** **, NOt ABsoLUtE DESTRUCtiON. yOu WOulD proLOnG tHEiR dEmISe BY gIVInG WhaT fATe HaS gIVEn YoU. ThAT Is nOT DEsTRUCtioN."**

Error tried. He tried to play by the Voice's logic. The Forced God needed to convince the Voice that this wasn't the way.

There was a sense of pleading with every word he speaks when all the while he wanted to say MERCY should be given. A swift death was better than the torment he had witnessed. The death of the rest of the universe will be swifter with his own hands.

But he couldn't say that only actions could.

So he took a shortcut to the top of the CORE harvesting machine. The tallest building or contraption in this sad copy for an Undertale and the centre of this Universe. He didn't have to plan this time nor suffer any RESETs to track down Frisk or Flowey. Error had the Voice's help and he knew now how invaluable they were. 

Spreading his strings around the universe, he snatched the SOULs of every young Monsters and the rest of the remaining human SOULs. This method avoided anyone from escaping his clutches. Error didn't need the Voice's help in achieving the destruction of the SOULs.

This, he could show them.

 _'Is this an order from you, Sir?'_ They sounded so contrite yet still defiant. As though they could not believe what he had said. Error had never met a Voice that could express anything but fury and disgust towards him. This was a first.

He would like to get to know them. If they stayed with him after this. It wasn't like he could tie them up as he did with Blue back then to get them to stay. They were free to speak to whomever they want too. The only thing that matters now is to put a stop to the indiscriminate death the Voice had going on. Error fears for any of 'his' could be in danger from the Voice that only seemed to care for his role as the God of Destruction.

**"YeS, tHIs Is aN OrDEr. i AM oRderINg yOU To sTOp ShaRInG yOUr KNowLEdgE IF iT pRoVEs tO bRiNg PErMANeNt hARm pHYsiCaLLy or mENtaLly TO tHAt PeRsOn."**

Error was merciful. He was a Judge for a reason. Being needlessly cruel was not in his nature when giving out judgments. One could feel tired of committing cruelty as he had during his earlier time as the Destroyer.

The Forced God would not deprive the Voice their connection to this multiverse. If it was even possible for him to do so. His time with his Swap changed him so much he could never say how grateful he was for it and at the same time dislikes the revelation he had to discover himself. 

It was easier to not care but he cares and to realise it, makes it all the more painful to do his job. After all, it was never self-appointed as many of the natives in the multiverse would like to believe. And, it was all the more difficult to pull the string every time to destroy a universe.

Yet, he does it again for this universe.

Killing off everyone in this universe with a gentle tug of a string. He could feel all the SOULs shattering under the slumber he had put all of them in the moment he caught them. It was a peaceful death in their forced sleep. 

This was what he preferred. 

Even when working with Nightmare Sans, he would choose battles that would end up with one of the parties death and he would give them a quick one. Error could never make them suffer a slow painful death and he never could control his strength. It was nice to know that the Nightmare King also preferred to scare people and sow terror by bringing chaos wherever he goes.

Never senseless torture nor killing, it was all carefully calculated to bring out the maximum amount of negative emotions they could get. Even those under his command genuine dislike for the killing was a surprise to the God. Moreso was their understanding hums for his purpose as a Destroyer. Acceptance for what he was made it difficult to leave them at times.

Only the threat of Ink and his posse usually forces him to not stick around for too long. Lest that group does something much stupider than before. Their acceptance makes them his and he would protect what was his. Even if he had to leave them to avoid placing a bigger target on Nightmare's group.

After all, desperate people tend to do the most amazingly foolhardy and terrifying things. Error could not afford to make Ink's group be pushed to that level of desperation. He was selfish to keep what was his safe and he would do anything to ensure that.

_'I see.'_

Error really hoped they could see that they did not need to share anything with anyone. It was not worth it. 

_'As I have said, I have already stopped. I will comply with your order still for the foreseeable future. It seems that your technique in destroying all the natives in this universe is much more efficient, sir. We can now proceed to destroy this universe. I apologise for causing your distress in trying to share when it was unnecessary.'_

Surprising the skeleton, making him flinch at that particular detail. 

That they could tell he was in _distress_.

_'Clearly, there is no need to share what Fate has shown me to encourage their destruction. And.., since it was discovered that permanent harm is apparent when I shared my time with Fate, I won't be sharing that anymore. You have my word, sir.'_

The Forced God of Destruction relaxed his form. He badly wanted to let loose a sigh. It was probably the best he could get from the Voice. His hands lifted and scrubbed harshly at his own face to make whatever he was previously feeling disappear off his expression. Not that it was as simple as a scrub to make what he was feeling on the inside go away. 

If it was, he doesn't think he will have much of a face give or take in less than an hour after busting out of the Anti-Void for the first time.

Not wanting to share his inner turmoil with what he presumes to be an upcoming omniscient toddler now currently learning the ropes as a baby. He threw a glare at nothing when he turned to look above at the cavern ceiling. Resigned, he gave a rough swipe with his phalanges to see the Universe Codes with a grumble.

He knew he needed to get out of here soon if he didn't want Ink and his people to catch up with him. Talking to the Voice would have to take the back-burner for the time being. Meanwhile, making something self-destruct through Codes takes a certain precision and there are conditions to fulfil if he wants it to happen. 

The first and foremost was that Frisk and Flowey must not be present. Or any form of DETERMINATION with the capabilities of RESETting the universe back to whole. 

As unbelievable as it sounds, Determination Magic is temporal magic. Which was something beyond Fate's power and it was made clear after the countless times Error had detained a Determined Soul with their own blue-stringed capture magic. 

Fate needed Error's, who was an obvious Sans, magic to ensure no RESETs ever occur. 

Hilariously, it was a Sans last special attack. The limbo of indecision that pricks Fate interest into being the answer to their problems. A convoluted answer that in the end was a precarious balance forever threatening their existence. 

Look at it this way, if Error dies, his magic strings will vanish with him. Releasing all the Determined Souls which by right, will instantaneously remake their universes. Ultimately, destroying the multiverse and killing everyone in it.

For that reason, Fate despises him and cursed his SOUL for it.

Next, the final condition he made for his own conscience and as a legitimate one. Everyone has to die first before he erased the world. Unless he wants them to be stuck in a residue universe which is a part of the anti-void. Thus, without a doubt, this would force them to be slowly driven mad and become an Error that is not quite like himself. 

No one would come out quite like him. The silence and the endless white would have driven them mad together while their SOULs get eaten away bit by bit by the ravenous Destruction magic. 

Generally, their existence would still be there as SOULs and it takes up space. 

Better to crush them into nothing.

Those forever will be the main conditions.

Which in this universe he obviously had done so to achieve it, however... As he looked through the codes. Error discovered that something was off. There were pieces of Code that were foreign.

Codes that looked like odd symbols that seemed to not fit anywhere in this Universe nor the rest of the other Universes he had ever seen. 

**"HEy, Voi... YoU. CAn yOU sEe ThE cODe FoR tHIs UnIVeRSe?"**

_'You can refer to me as Voice of Fate, sir. And, yes, I can see the Codes o-. Oh...'_

**"YeAH, i AM noT GoiNG tO CaLL yOU THAT. MaYBe, VOCAL? iT SoRtA sUItS YOu. BeTTeR a NaMe tHAn thAT TiTlE. aND, WhAt'S wITh ThaT 'OH'? yoU MadE A sOUnD LikE sOmEtHinG wENt WRonG."**

_'...errr. It seems that there would be another reason why I should not share my knowledge all willy-nilly, sir Forced God of Destruction.'_

**"CaLL me ERrOr. IF yOu ArE GonNa StICk aROunD, AdDrESs mE As ErRoR."**

_'Well, Sir Error, your order makes much more sense now if you knew that this was bound to happen. Maybe you actually did and that was why... I am very sorry about this, sir. Truly, I regret my actions now. Please don't get mad.'_

Error throws a glare on his expression. The awkward feeling of making faces at nothing disappears when the sense of bubbling irritation was spilling over.

**"YoU aRE GeTTinG ME mAd WhEN yOU ARe NoT TelLiNg me tHe REaSoN fOR wHY i CAn't dEStroY thIS UNiverSE NOW. So stOP WaSTinG mY TiMe. fOr SoMEone so VoCaL yOU suRe dO LIke tO DAncE aROUnd thE SUbjeCt. Now TeLL me, whAt, AM, i, suPPose TO geT MaD AboUt?".**

_'I accidentally made your job more difficult when I inadvertently killed off the remaining adults in this Universe. Now you would have to go and collect what seems to be pieces of myself that got separated from me when their minds got broken beyond repair. They are not part of a SOUL so... It can't be grabbed with your strings, sir. Its ... piecesofDestruction, youwouldhavetouseyourhands. Iamsosorry.'_

Error once more cradled his face in his hands, this time he screamed into it and then dragged it over. Looking up with an exhausted deadly glower. He sorely wished he had a target to aim his expression at if only to send a clear message of how he felt about this.

**"yOU MeaN tO SaY, i HAve To BE tHErE inDIviDUalLY fOR EverY One oF tHeM JusT to PICk, up, A PaRt of YOu ThaT WaS SCATTERed aRoUNd tHE UniVERse, to DESTROY tHIs UniVerse?"**

A twitching eye socket and a painful grin that promised to bring suffering to anyone who sees it graced his skull.

He dully hopes this Voice was looking at him now.

_'(Eeep)... Ahem. I mean, it seems so, sir. Have I told you how sorry am I about this, sir? I promise to **never ever** share what Fate has shown me ever again. There are no words to describe how sorry I am about this. The first day on the job and I am absolutely terrible. I am an emberras-'_

**"YoU MESSed Up."**

_' I messed up.'_

Rubbing the bone bridge between his skeletal eye sockets, Error had a passing thought that this might be his soon to be a favourite stress tic when handling his newly acquainted partner. 

**"iS tHErE ANy wAY fOr yOU To mAKe It eASieR fOR Me tO tRaVel tO eACh LOcaTIoN of wHErE EVeRy pIEcE CoULd Be aT? i DOn't waNT To wAStE tIMe."**

_'I could show you what I see. An image of each location if you would allow me to transfer the knowledge to you, sir?'_

**"TheN dO THat."**

Error receives an onslaught of information of where each and every one of the remaining Monsters died. He never did knew how many there were with his strings. Being forced to see each and every one of the dusty murder scenes is once again a hauntingly bitter pill to swallow. 

**"JuST hOW MAnY aRe THeRe?"** He had to ask.

_'...approximately 163 Monsters'_

**"RiGHt... lET's, LeT's jUSt FIniSH tHIs Up. i MIgHt NeEd A BrEAk aFtER tHiS."**

_'I can find you some of the best spots for relaxing, sir! Right now, the Multiverse is not so on the verge of collapse. I am pinpointing a few universes that needs to go in the next 72 hours and compiling a mental list for you, sir.'_

**"yOU..., _(sigh)_ YoU Do tHAt, vOcAl. AnD, tELl Me tHe REaSoNS wHy PiCKed THosE UnIVErSes TOo. I wANt To kNOw, BuT plEAse, aFTeR My bREaK."**

_'Of course, sir.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocal is Error's responsibility now. Does that makes sense?
> 
> Vocal: I did a boo boo, sir. 
> 
> New Dad Error: 'Internal screaming'

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are love and comments are hugs. *cough* fuel for a person starved for conversation.
> 
> Sporadic updates as I have not learned to be a functioning human being.


End file.
